


And he was called Ethan

by The_big_UwU



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: Adeline Santiago (original character), Ethan - Freeform, Ethan Dolan x original character, Ethan dolan - Freeform, F/M, Hailey stones (original character), It’s, Kyle deltas (original Character), ME - Freeform, Mathew throvast (Original character), Original Characters - Freeform, Rick krest (original Character), Swag, Venus Carter (original Character), Willow krest (original character), YOLO, and the three other twats that are irrelevant ivy honey Hannah and Naomi, bonita Rendricko (original Character), ethan x original character, hee hee, i vant reds pls, idk what this is, its my first story here so, lol, lolssss, oki bye, probs - Freeform, should I have a crack chapter, tee hee, voilance, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_big_UwU/pseuds/The_big_UwU
Summary: My voice stammered here and there over the amount of sadness pushed onto me, my tears which streamed out like waterfalls starting to sting by the amount of tears already escaped, in which I scrunchedup my face to prevent more spilling out.She placed her hand on top of mine, listening deeply to all the memories I spilt“And he-“ I managed to say between sobs.“And he was called Ethan,”(This isn’t really a summery of the whole book it’s like a sneak peak I guess? Idk)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the start ( you practicly get introduced to most characters not much but it’s the start of a story what do you except lols)

> I shut my locker, a ringing tone escaping it after it was fully closed as I tightly hugged the three books that were in my hands.

I sighed as my eyes were glued onto the stained locker infront of me, examining the small paint chips embedded into it

My slender fingers reaching out to touch the opened rust in which the ancient blue paint covered up before.

I dug the tip of my nail into a pad of hard paint which had a small hole into it.

I watched as soon enough, the paint peeled right of, revealing the cold iron beneath it.

"Willow!"

My finger quickly slipped from the hold of the blue paint as it swayed back down with my arm, as I quickly snapped my attention to the voice.

Also.

Before I carry on with...my life...let me tell you about myself.

I am Willow Krest, 16 year old with an annoying brother who happens to be two years older than me.

I have to best freinds that I've stuck with ever since kindergarten, Venus and Adeline.

Im into art and basketball.

I've had two parents by my side for 5 years, but when I was five my mom found out my dad was having an affair, after she kicked him out we never really heard anything from him.

I've had a tough year behind me.

(You will find out in the story what she means)

So yeah, there's not much really about me, but there you go.

"Willow?" The voice said once more as my vision became clear since I was forced out of my thoughts.

My green eyes caught up onto a familiar face as a soft smile was embedded onto my lips as she stared right back at me, her face inches close to mine as she tried to get my attention.

"Venus," I answer back with a smug tone.

"Willow," she said back and I let out a soft chuckle.

She moved her face away from mine, now at a comfortable distance as she lightly blew away the light strands of hair which took thin lines out of her vision.

The straight peices of hair flew upwards, but swiftly fell back down into her eyes.

I laughed as I reached out to push the soft hair back into her hair,

"Maybe that will work," I shrugged and she chuckled.

"Whatever smart ass," she rolled her eyes playfully, this time walking a two steps so she would be beside me, leaning her back onto a random locker beside me.

The loud chatters were heard around the hallway, as me and Venus kept at a comfortable silence.

Examining the hallways.

We were early.

For once.

And for it to be early you wouldn't really expect to many people to be here.

But there still was.

There wassnt much people as when you try to get to lesson you can feel your whole body get lost I swarms of different souls.

It was crowded as in groups were standing near lockers.

Random jocks trying to hook up with girls that simply ignored them or either flirted back.

The emos.

My eyes crept upon a large space being left in the middle of a strip of lockers.

It was as if the area around the stacks of the lockers were poisoned , and if you dare step one foot into the square, then instant death will approach you.

Well.

It's not that deadly as I make it to sound.

It's just known as the 'popular' area.

They’ll just glare at you or laugh at you or just practicly bully ya I gues if u disrespect them or sum shit idk

I felt a scatters of shivers thrown down my spine as I thought of every single one of them.

Let's startwith what I know about them..shall we?

Kyle- doesn't really care about anyone or anything, he doesn't book up with girls or barely speak a word. He'd probably be in the emo group if he wasn't good looking.

Mathew- rumors we're spread about him of being into guys, yet they were quickly shut of my hooking up with a bunch of girls. He usually tries to be the class clown, most of the time he succeeds.

Ethan- twin of Grayson, asshole number 2, sex god number 2, man slag number 2. If you don't have an ass your tits, your a non existent rat to him. But if you do, all go a sudden you are a goddes to him. And even when he has a girlfriend, they both cheat on eachother, thy might not know but everybody else does.

Grayson- twin of Ethan, asshole number 1, sex god number 1 and man slag number 1. He has slept with more girls than Ethan and is pretty much the same as him yet he is much calmer than Ethan and tries not to be rude to be rude to the Ethan finds non existent.

Brooke- shes the person evryone admired and loved. Or shall I say hated and feared yet faked liking her out of fear. She makes rude comments everywhere to everyone, but it something to get used to since everybody knows her mouth has been everywhere.

Naomi- Brooke's and Haileys follower, shes jist one of the girls that doesn't really have any personality except for being a bitch. She's stuck up Haileys and Brooke's ass, just like there other followers, Ivy, honey and Hannah.

Hailey- just the same as Brooke but worse, she's more of a slag but Brooke still has the control over her.

"Willow," Venus called out my name for the fifth time without me realising.

I quickly looked up to her, fixing my posture since I felt a stinging pain enter my spine.

"I've literally been saying your name like five times," she laughed,

"Sorry," I apologised.

"You seriously need to stop drifting off randomly-"

"THERE COMING!!!!!!" 

Me and Venus quickly caught each others eyes, we both widened them at the same time as a thick silence erupted in the hallways.

Every bodies head turned to look straight on, nobody making a single word or a single emotion.

Well most people.

Some jocks just rolled their eyes in annoyance and went back to flirting with some girls.

And some girls went into the slaggiest position they could find.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Every bodies eyes travelled up, meeting his eyes.

Grayson Bailey Dolan.

He was standing their with a smug yet angry smile on his face.

Until a few high heel clicks were behind him and all of a sudden he was surrounded with ivy Naomi, honey and Hannah.

He rolled his eyes as he kept on watching everybody, slowly taking a few steps as he took in the respect witch wafted around him.

I sighed, but quiet enough so it wouldnt up his attention towards me.

Soon enough, there were more shadows behind him as Ethan And Mathew approaches him, standing right next to him.

Ethan and Grayson had the same facial expression while Mathew just winked at some of the girl which were trying to get with them silently.

And suddenly another figure popped up, Kyle, he had stern cold look in his eyes, walking towards Mathew and standing beside him.

And then Brooke and Hailey walked up, their hands linked, walking past the four boys and the four girls, standing infront of all of them.

Hailey cocked up her extra plucked eyebrows, a smirk fell onto her lips witch had a fresh layer of bubblegum embracing them. As she continued to chew onto the chewing gum that was in her mouth.

What you need some bubblegum to get rid of the smell of sucking on Ethan's dick all the time ok.

Brooke just rolled her eyes, being used to all the attention as she walked towards her locker.

Crash

Me and Venus quickly glanced at eachother as everyone noticed a rushing body entering the building.

She slammed the door open as she tightly hugged the few books that were in her hands, practically running without glancing both ways, everybody noticed her, everybody heard her.

She had her head down low as her messy blonde hair covered most of our view from her.

The ten people didn't decide to look back, yet all their faces showed the expression of annoyance.

She was running towards Grayson, without realising, the girls (ivy Hannah honey and Naomi) didn't say a word as they moved away so she would crash into Grayson . A smirk tugging on their lips as she watched her helplessly running towards Graysons large figure.

Everybody knew what was going to happen.

Me and Venus quickly looked at eachother not knowing what to do.

"ADELINE WATCH OUT!" I screamed, hoping she would hear me.

Her attention snapped up as her messy hair covered up her vison.

BANG

Oh no Adeline...

Sharp gasped escaped everybody as Adeline petite body fell to the floor of being collided with a body that felt more like a wall.

Grayson didn't move a single inch once he felt her body being pressed onto it, yet his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he took a swift turn to glare at her small body laying holpesdly on the floor.

Her arms scattering around trying to pick up her books woth her shaking hand as she met his cold glare.

"I'm s-so s-sorry," she stuttered as she managed to pick up the few books that were on the floor.

He looked at her, without a single emotion, "look we're your going you fucking freak," he hissed.

Me and Venus gasped in shock.

Sure he was rude to every person he met.

But that's Adeline, she's so nice and innocent.

I took in a sharp breath of anger.

Everybody was so used to him being a fucking ass but not to Adeline.

Yet nobody spoke a word.

Adeline widened her eyes without saying anything as he glared his nostrils, before scoffing at her, still watching her scramble around trying to stand up.

I shook my head, figuring out if I should or shouldn't.

Oh I fucking should.

I sighed, trying to flush away any bad thoughts as I walked towards them.

Every bodies eyes glued onto me as I walked towards Grayson, making my presence clear.

I watched his back, Noticing a few glances of the boys and girl and a confused stare coming from his twin brother.

Ethan.

Grayson heard my loud footsteps as he looked over his shoulder to se Esme standing their woth my arms folded, glaring straight back at him.

"What do you-"

"Why do you have to be such a dick," I spat making sure my voice came out loud and clear and he scoffed loudly.

"Because I can," he shrugged,

This time he turned his body fully round as Ethan walked up towards him, getting ready to speak to.

"What's it to you," Ethan said sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "and who are you?" I asked earning a few chuckles form

People behind us.

"Hey leave Ethan-"

"Shut the fuck up you were never involved," I hissed at Hailey, earning a dirty look and silence from her.

"Oh you know who I am doll," Ethan said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Really because the only person that I really know is Grayson, since he's more relevant than you," I rolled my eyes, pressing my tongue flat against the roof of my mouth.

Grayson chuckled, he seemed to agree.

I didn't know why I was starting at Ethan when really It was Grayson I was supposed to be starting on.

But this bitch interrupted sooo.

"You know that's not true," he said.

"Oh it is true," I said back.

"Wait why are you even here" Grayson said loudly and a few people laughed.

I flared my nostrils as I switched my vision to him.

"Because you literally decided to be an absolute nonce when all she did was walk into you which clearlydidn'teven hurt you, but hurt her," I slowly said.

"Well she should look we're she's fucking going," he glared.

At this point Adeline was up of her feet and next to me.

"Guys there's no need to make it such a big deal," Mathew said loud and clear.

Grabbing onto Graysons arms and trying to drag him away.

He glanced at me then Adeline, and with a groan, "whatever,"

The ten people walked away, I earned a few disgusted looks from ivy Hannah honey Naomi Brooke and Hailey.

But all their faces are disgusting so I don't really know if they were looking at me orrr..

Soon enough everybody went back to their loud chatters before the bell rang, signaling the students to get to class.

Me and Adeline approached Venus who had a large grin plastered on her face.

"Wow," she cocked her eyebrows upwards.

"Shut up," I shake my head laughing.

She grinned widely " No but seriously, that was cooooolll," she said sounding like s five year old and me and Adeline laughed in response.

"You didn't have to do that," Adeline said.

"I had to do something," I shrugged, notching we were wall walking to class already.

Soon enough, Me Venus and Adeline speared A's I stood infront of the door leading to my English class.

"Here we go," I rolled my eyes, pushing the door open.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•


	2. The room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol read to find out

"Miss Krest," the old voice said as I glanced up towards him, standing in the door entrance.

His cold eyes making him look more annoyed as his wrinkles deepened "Once word. Late." He sternly said, shooting me a cold glare.

I widened my eyes and scoffed.

"I'm not late," I said back with a hint of attitude.

Pouting out the fact that literally there was a minute left until the lessons officially starts.

The lesson hasn't even started and people were still picking were to sit.

"Yes you are don't talk back to teachers," he fixed the posture of his thick glasses, his eyes directly pinned onto my body as i stood there with my arms folded.

"What the hell," I squinted my eyes, turning around to close the door.

He folded his arms as I felt him glare through my back, "We do not use language like that in this class," he said loud and clear,

Oh you've got to be joking.

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance , looking up towards him.

I literally just entered the friggin class tf.

"It's not like I swore,"

He rolled his eyes as he leaned back at the old desk behind him. "Use the word heck next time Krest."

You know what fuck u "Ok fine the Anthony," I said with a smug tone.

He said my last name like it's a joke so I'll say his first name like it's a joke.

He flared at his crusty ass nostrils, watching every movement in my body "sit down before I send you to the office,"

I rolled my eyes, sealing my mouth shut before I end up actually cursing at him.

"Fucking prick," I mumbled, without gaining any attention before sitting down at a random chair placed in the back.

Hope he won't catch me flipping him of from here.

Most people already settled down in their chair but loud chatters were still heard from every part of the classroom.

I looked at the blue plastic chair which had multiple cuss words and random phrases like

"Ur mum eats sandwiches"

"Suck my dick,"

And other random comments.

I took no notice as I sat down onto the chair. Pushing it in so my chest would leave a small gap so that the table wouldnt be in contact with my chest.

I sighed as I looked around at the people I was placed with for this class.

Some artist were in the corner in the table infront of me.

Some random girls which were considered normal and not the ones that tried to get with evrey boy were also in this class.

But to be honest I didn't care.

I turned my head around, giving me a slight chance to look at who was sat on my table.

A girl named amber was sat drawing aggressively with her black pen.

I turned around.

Yep totally gonna love this class.

(Half an hour into the English lesson)

I felt something hit my head, the flash of white landed infront of my face as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

My eyes travelled down as I met the ball of paper land right infront of my eyes.

My mouth feel slightly agape while I looked at a few people infront of me to see if it was meant for them or something.

I quickly grabbed it, trying to ignore the feeling of a pair of eyes being glued onto me.

I slowly started to unravel it.

________________________________

| Lo l |

| Hey Lo n er |

| |

| |

| Fro m. Sexy |

| |

| |

|_______________________________|

I cocked my eyebrow upwards, trying to prevent a laugh, as I tried to look around on who may of threw the paper.

(-sniffles- I'm not a loner)

My eyes caught up onto a familiar set of hazel eyes.

Ethan.

Yep that's greats so friggin great.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared straight back at him.

A teasing smirk pulled onto his lips as he cocked one of his eyebrows upwards.

"What?" I mouthed at him.

Yet he continued to tease me with that smirk.

And in a few seconds his beautiful face wasn't in vision, it was his back.

My bottom lips pouted slightly as I say there in pure confusion.

I looked back down at the crumbled peace of paper and my weak attempt of trying to straighten it out.

Im not a loner.

My hands fall flat onto the peice of paper as the work on the board was already forgotten about as I started to scribble words of the back side of the paper.

I'm not a loner :(

I glimpsed at the few words as I quickly clenched my teeth together.

Cringe.

Whatever.

My palms fell flat onto the scrunched paper as I tried to straighten out the bit of folded paper were the words were imprinted.

I smiled once the words were in full view as I carefully scrunched the paper back up.

There was literally no point in that.

My arms rose as I clenched the ball of paper in right hand.

I looked around trying to find Ethan again and once I saw him.

I took a stronger grip of the paper.

Noticing a pair of eyes on me.

They weren't Ethan's.

Oh fuck.

My hand quickly slipped down by my side as I grabbed onto my book, my eyes glued back to the book infront of me as I tried to not glimpse at the teacher.

I felt his pale eyes stare right through my as I stuffed the white piece of paper into my pocket.

Making sure the full thing wa sin there as I placed my hand back onto the table-

"Willow,"

He said steadily and sternly and I squinted my eyes in response.

Some voices quited down as some people watched me slowly move my attention towards him.

I slid my tongue across my bottom lip trying to cover up the patch of dryness which was spreading across my whole lips, "yes."

His pale eyes pinned at my face as I stared back at him with a cold look.

"Turn to page 342," he said calmly, "then copy the essay that is imprinted onto the paper," 

I looked at him confused but the the instruction anyway and grabbed the white and blue book that was suddenly placed infront of my English book.

Bipolar fuck.

I fingers slipped through paper after paper, the smooth papers connecting to skin as i hoped in my thoughts that I wouldn't get a paper cut.

342

That's the page.

I quickly pushed the book filled with slips of paper infront of me as I clicked my pen on the table and started to print the words onto my paper with my pen.

Silence filled the classroom but steady chats were heard from time to time as the sound of people writing words onto their papers.

"Sir!"

For some reason annoyance filled in the out of my stomach once I heard her speak.

I swear to god all she does is talk to the teachers like girl what.

I quickly took a glimpse up and saw his eyes look at her as she explained what her problem was.

"I think we are writing the wrong thing, since we got new books I think they got rid of the essay," she said fluently.

He raised his eyebrows, creating deep wrinkles into his forehead as he got up form his chair to examine the book infront of the girl.

A raspy chuckle flew out of his mouth, "guess your right sky,"

She nodded happily.

By this time most people were looking at the teacher and sky benter talk.

"I mean, it is closely related to the subject yet it doesn't have the information we need," the girl added on.

"I see, I'm guessing the old books are in the old storage room, the old books probably have the information we need," he informed.

Everybody knew was storage room he was talking about.

The school uses a small storage room to place all of the old books in, apperany it's not in use anymore But its defiantly not forgotten from all of the rumourscoming out about it.

Nobody dared to stand a foot behind the door.

"Willow!"

Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou.

My eyes set onto him as I stared with a calm expression.

"Could you take the old English books from room 301, they are called essay examples, version 3,"

I stared at him for five straight seconds without saying a word, a few eyes were on me and a few others didn't bother to care.

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance.

Honestly, even though I'm that type of person to not really beleive in rumours and shit.

But shit dude.

I remember once, I was walking past the set of storage rooms. I noticed puffs of smoke.

Now, before yall go, "ScHoOls dONt HAvE sTOrAge rOOmS"

Well fuck u.

I'm joking.

Anyway, my school is pretty big even though it's filled with twats and is w pretty bad school, we do have a hallway which are filled woth storage rooms, like an art storage rooms room would be filled with old paintings or stacks of paper.

Anyway, when the school started we had three English storage rooms, two weren't in use back then but the other one was used and the number that was placed next to do the door was 301.

The third floor has a storage room Isleand the storage rooms numbers always have three numbers that's why it's 301 .

Anyway that room is just filled with old piles of English books and whatsoever.

Nobody really has entered the room in around ten to five years so gusss I'm the first.

My breath starts to deepen as I open my mouth to say something.

"Ok,"

I'm a bad bitch okay I'll be able to handle it.

The teacher replied with a simple nod and a small smile as I cautiously stood up from my chair, pushing it into the table and left my bag in the floor without a second thought.

Honestly it felt like a red carpet walking past everybody, eyes on me, not even in a bad way they were just like:

Woaaaahhhhhhh, sheee braaaveeeee.

Once I was near the front, I placed my hand onto the cold metal of the door handle, taking a look back.

Ethan.

His jaw defined, I noticed he clenched it, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his eyes pierced onto me without a hint of embarrassment that I caught him practicly eyeing me.

I look back at him without a single emotion before swinging the door open and then shutting it earning a closed door and an empty hallway.

Three hall monitors were scattered around the third floor.

One at the entry of the third floor, one infront of the storage area and one further down my class.

I started to slowly walk as I kept my bison straight last the hall monitor, realising that my teacher hasn't wrote me a note that I needed th keys.

You see the storage hall monitor has the keys to everywhere storage room, and when teachers send student to go to the storage rooms they usually have a note in which classroom they need the key to and a signature from the teacher.

In the end when you've done with the storage rooms you give the key back and go back to class.

The hall monitors are only around when class starts, they don't go inside the rooms I beleive but they just stand and watch to see if kids are walking around school during class.

But it's whatever.

I approached the hall monitor, the light brown strands of beard hair tickling his bright green coat as he looked up at me, boredom filling his eyes.

"What room," he said sternly, without a hint of emotion in his voice.

My facial expression quickly changed to confusion as I realised he didn't even ask for a note.

Probably isn't even bothered with his job anymore.

"Erm, room 301," I said slowly.

His eyes shot up, this time with a slight choked emotion on his face.

"You sure?"

I quickly nodded as he dangled the key which was held with his two fingers.

I wrapped my fingers around the cold almost reddened rusty key as I shot him a small smile as a key to say thank you.

(You get it, key HAHAHAHHAHA sorry)

I walked towards the room and quickly opened, a feeling of uncomfort crawling up my spine as I nearly choked the scent it held.

Jesus fucking Christ why did it smell of heavy deodorant mixed with smoke.

I've literally never been in this room before, so maybe it always smelt like this.

I quickly shrugged away the feeling as I noticed a few boxes his away in a dark corner.

The only spectrum of light was given away woth me leaving the door open because I'm to much of a pussy to even close it.

It only took me around three seconds as I was now faced with three boxes, each one filled with dust.

I traced my fingers along the opening of the box.

Inside the box was filled with thick books.

I wiped the layer of dust on top of the title woth my palm as I squinted my eyes trying to get a better view.

Essay examples 1.0

Wrong.

I quickly shut the box as I moved down to the second box.

Opening t slightly to get a vsion of what this box was filled with.

Essay examples version 2

Guess it must be the last box.

Essay examples version 4

......

I scrunched yo my eyebrows in confusion, squirming my eyes to make sure I was sure that it was four.

Then we're the fuck is three.

I grabbed onto the Rim of the box, trying to find if there were any other boxes around.

And sure I was right.

I huge smirk go relief was on my face as I noticed the box.

It was slightly darker than the rest since it wa spayed further back into the corner, so I raved onto my phone and switched the torch on.

The bright light shimmered down onto all four of the boxes and also some stains on the wall.

And in particular, a writing on the wall.

Ethan Dolan, grayson Dolan, Mathew frovast and Kyle deltast have been here.

My eyebrows shot yo as I carefully read each on of their names while noticing s few cigarettes scattered nearby the writing and the box.

I'm not surprised to be honest, probably their smoke room or something.

Did they seriously think that the box is going so hide their names.

Well probably yes because this room hasn't been touched in years.

Also this explains why Ethan looked so cold when I walked out.

Whatever.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged the cold feeling off as I grabbed a few books.

While counting them up, an idea shot through my head as a smirk tugged it way into my lips.

A huge grin crept up on me as I grabbed one of the books and tore down a piece of paper, creating a triangle shaped ripped out paper.

It swiftly dropped down onto the box as I grabbed onto the black ball pint pen in my pocket, scribbling down a few words.

Nice room Ethan, may i join?

Now no, I didn't actually want to join, by shot that's gonna get him scared.

I mean, it probably won't because he probably won't care and laugh, but maybe he might, because he's secret room will get exposed and now he'd have to find another room.

And what other rooms were not in use in the school.

Exactly none.

I slightly chuckled as I slips the paper in the page 342.

I smiled as I shut the book and placed it on top of the pile and quickly walked out the room. Staying there just made me want to cry.

My muscles tensed up as I felt them start to soar u as the thick piles of books were pressed up against my chest.

Why the fuck didn't I just get the box.

"H-here," I stammered, holding out the metal key to the guy as I walked away back to my class.

I wonder how Ethan gets into the room without a key.

Eh he probably stole the extra one.

I swung the door open, grabbing many pairs of eyes staring at me in fright and shock as I practicly nearly broke the door down unintentionally.

I noticed sore eyes widen as he looked st me struggling to carry the books.

"Willow, next time don't break the door down, the money will have to get payed by you if you do," he said strictly as if I fucking didn't just bring the books in for his lazy ass.

I rolled my eyes without speaking as I felt my throat dry up as I placed the fist book I fiend of Ethan Dolan.

His eyes traveled up to mine that were mostly covered by the books, he still held the worried cold look on his face as I handed out the rest until there was one left which was resting in my arm.

I quickly sat down, watching Ethan open the book as the teacher reminded everybody on what page to turn to.

I watched his eyes widen as he played the the small note against his fingers.

He quickly snapped his head towards me, his eyes wide as quickly raised my eyebrows and moved them back down before looking down onto the peace of paper.

I opened the page to the book as I stared down on the large essay that we were all supposed to be analysing and copying.

Oh thank fuck lessons nearly over

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I hoped you liked it clearly I’m bad at stories but whatevveerrr Doug thins for fun because I have a story idea and want to finish it of and if you liked it then tysm your amazinnggg.


	3. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to do these because it’s better if you just find out :D

Bang!

A chain of rattle against the lockers did up my hand as I quickly flinched, removing my hands from me shoving piles of random English papers I didn't need.

I turned around to see who this hero a person was, banging against the locker.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me,"

( I'm sorri I luv stranger thingg)

I cocked my eyebrows up as I looked up at him, my arms corsages over my chest as I watched his eyes glued onto some girl laughing with her friends.

Her shirt wavy hair bouncing on her shoulder as I noticed him quickly swipe his tongue across his lip, adjusting his position of his back since it was harshly pressed up against the locks of the lockers his back was pressed up against.

Ok...

I slightly squinted my eyes in confusion as I turned around to face my locker again, trying to ignore his presence that was next to me.

Bang!

"Ok what the fuck," I said, swiftly turning around to this time actually be met with his eyes.

"How did you find out?" He said sternly as if he didn't want to be seen around me and wanted to make this conversation fast.

I rolled my eyes, obviously knowing what he was tlaking about.

"Hey, ARent you meant to be over there," I pointed out, sticking my index finger to a block of lockers were Grayson Mathew and Hannah stood.

I guess the rest were getting lunch.

His eyes quickly glanced towards the spot and back to me.

"Stop ignoring the question," he said coldly, "I want to make this fast, I need to go get a drink ," he said rudely as if I was wasting his time.

I mean I kinda was since I wasn't answering his question but it was his choice to stand next to me so.

I smiled as he raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"You know they do t sell protein shakes here-"

"Willow," he groaned and I couldn't help but to laugh.

I turned around and shoved the last piece of paper, applying pressure to the door of the locker as I shut it, trying to make less sound as possible.

I turned back around to be met with his hazel eyes once again.

I took a step forward to face him, out nose not close enough to touch but close enough to be able to examine every feature.

"Okay catch ya later big guy," I said with a grin, walking away from him, leaving him in complete utter shock

"IM BULKY NOT BIG!" He yelled earning a few stares in which he ignored.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Hey ladies," I said happily, letting my sandwich and my drink fell to the table as I plopped myself down onto the table.

Adeline took a glance up from

Her phone and Venus just stared at me, her eyes looked happy I was here but her face looked more than annoyed.

Venus half smiled as she met her eyes fall back down onto the bright screen of her phone

I folded my hands over the table, making my body closer to being pressed up against the table and my face more visible for them.

"Ok, what happened," I said sternly.

Venus looked at me, shrugging, "I asked her why she broke up Gaten but she just got pissed off for some reason," she said, mostly glaring at Adeline while she was speaking.

Adeline's phone fell onto the table, creating a slap which echoed around us as we both stared at Adeline as she held a pissed of stare, "shut up Venus I just didn't want to talk about it," she said with annoyed voice.

"You broke up with mike?" I said with shock, ignoring their 'arguement' I wouldn't even call it an argument.

Adeline switched her pissed of look to a normal one as she answered with a plain yes.

Venus placed both her hand up infront of Adeline, "woah, I only asked and u said-"

"How did U both break up," I said, interrupting Venus.

Adeline furrowed her eyebrows, "I said I didn't want to talk about it and u guilt tripped me saying I'm ur best freind and we tell eachother everything," she hissed.

Venus scoffed as I bit into my sandwich, giving up with giving question to Adeline.

"I'm sorry that I thought that u trusted me," Venus muttered.

"Ok you both are being childish" I rolled my eyes as I warned a glare from Adeline.

I furrowed my eyebrows at Adeline, "I swear if you glare at me one more time see what happens,"

A large slap was heard around us three as a red tray landed on the table.

"Hey guys sorry, mr Kerman held us back," she said with a slight hint of annoyance poisoning her sweet voice.

"Hey crystal," Venus said and I smiled at her as she sat down.

( new character :), Crystal is a part of their group, I can't be bothered finding a picture that looks like her in my head so I'll explain how she looks like, she has pale skin with freckles, her hair is black and long and she has bangs. Her eye colour is blue and she is 16. )

Crystal sat down as she glanced at Adeline,

She knitted her eyebrows, "Adeline?"

Adeline glanced at her without a expression before her bison stick back to her screen.

"Adeline," crystal said but with more of a stern tone.

Adeline grabbed onto her chocolate bar which she most likely brought from home, "what," she muttered.

Crystal looked at me and Venus as we both widened our eyes and shrugged.

"What happened," she said slowly as she shoved her fork into the cold plate of pasta infront of her.

"I actually don't understand now," I said throwing my hands infront of my chest.

Crystal look back at Adeline and Adeline caught her state as she raised her eyebrows.

"Well...Okay then..." she said awkwardly slowly chewing on her food.

"Ok anyway!," I said brightly slamming my hands now into the table smiling Adeline nearly drop her phone, Crystal choke on her pasta and Venus die.

"Today in lesson, I was assigned to go to room 103,," I said trying to make it sound as screech as possible.

"Dude, I thought nobody uses that room," Venus said and I looked at her.

I nodded, «I guess no teachers do...but that doesn't mean student don't,"

I said with a sly smile.

"Yo but I found something wierd next there to," I quickly informed them as the two girls looked at me and he moody Adeline stared straight at her phone without an expression.

"What," crystal asked.

"Well when I walked in in I obviously had to find he books-"

"Duh-" Adeline interrupted me, rolling her eyes.

I swear to god if she says anything again I'm gonna shove her phone up her nostril.

I ignored like Venus and Crystal and carried on.

"Anyway, after when I moved the box I saw Ethan's, Grayson's, Mathew's and Kyle's name written on the wall,"

Venus just slightly laughed, leaning back on her chair.

"It's probably their smoke hangout," she said and Crystal nodded in agreement.

"I think I took a picture ," I said crossing my eyebrow grabbing my phone out to show them the picture.

They both stared at the glowing screen, until I noticed Crystal's eyebrow knit together mimicking Venus.

"What?" I said quietly.

Crystal pointed out with her small finger, a name which was clearly scribbled out right next to Ethan's name.

I looked at it in utter confusion on how I didn't realise.

"I wonder who's name it is," Crystal said.

Adeline's pone fell on the platform of the table as us three looked at her, she crossed her arms and said,

"It's probably just one of their stupid friends, now let's just forget about it," she quickly said with a stern tone.

"Why what?"

"I'm just saying," she said creating circles on the table with the tip of her nail, "it was probably a long time ago, there's no reason to care about it," she said, trying to stay as stable as posssible.

We all gave confused looks to eachother as I slipped my phone in my pocket, "Okay then..."

A few minutes passed and Adeline seemed to get out of her so called 'mood', nobody questioned it because we didn't want it to happen again, we've never really seen Adeline act like that before.

I suddenly felt something in my lower region as I felt needs of sweat trickle down my neck realising what it was.

I turned quickly to be face with crystal, she was sat closest to me as I poked her arm with my finger.

She looked at me, confused,

"What happened?" She asked, realising my frightened face.

"Do you have a...pad," I said to her,

"A what,?"

"A pad,"

"Speak louder Willow," she whispered louder.

"A fucking pad crystal!" I Half yelled but luckily nobody else around the cafeteria heard except for Adeline and Venus,

She chuckled in response as she shoved her hand in her bag and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled half hugging her before I hopped out of my chair.

I pressed my palm onto the black door which led to the girls toilets, hesitantly opening for some reason, until I felt something pull me.

The large hand grasped onto my wrist as I felt him/her dragging me to a certain destination.

I gasped in shock and as in a reflex, I reacted to the sudden gesture by continually trying to get out of his\her grasp.

"Your such a pain in the ass Willow," the stern voice said and I immediately recognised it.

"I'm a pain in the ass, you, got the one who's dragging me!" I informed, still trying to get out of his hold,

I swear if I have to bite this bitch I will.

I started to feel a tugging pain in were his large bear hands were around my wrist, my skin started to feel worn out or just dead silent cold.

"ETHAN LET THE FUCK GO BEIFRE MY HNDS FALLS OF!" I screeches for the fear of my hand, my feet skating across the floor as I twisted my way out, my body trying to go side to side until I practicly did a back flip so he'd get the fuck of me.

I tried to twist my body in a way his had would have to slip of or he'd need up breaking my arm, his arm, his other arm, his grandmas arm my grandmas arm my gift siblings arm.

Anyway.

I tried to fall backwards but my feet ended up lifting up in the air as my whole body twisted in a way that I did backflip, my knees get hit by a stroke of pain.

I stayed there on the floor, my kneees feeling like as if I just punched somebody...with my knees.

"Willow are you-"

I quickly stood myself striaght back up trying to ignore the wave of pain flushing through my knees as a face him a half smile.

He looked at me confused,

I made a glance behind me and then looked back up at him.

We were staring at eachother for around a few second beifre I decided to make a run for it, only finding out Ethan had faster reflexes than me, so my body was lifted to the air...again...no I didn't do another backflip, Ethan picked me up.

He picked me the fuck up.

He placed my small body on his shoulder, my legs dangling were his back was as I continued to throw tantrums like a five year old, my fists banging at his rock hard chest as he decided to take it as feeling a fly landing on your arm.

"Ethan I swear to god-"

"Just stay still, oh my god,"

I started to wack my feet against his back but apprently that didn't hurt him either.

"Try harder princess," he lightly chuckled and I slipped out an irritated groan.

I decided to leave it, since probably if u budge more I'd end up falling and there's no use with me hitting him.

I let go of my hands which were clutching on some parts of his t shirt, leaving my head to fall down onto his chest.

And that's I stayed, in silence.

I heard a creek of a door and soon enough, I felt a wash of cool air onto my skin.

I lightly shivered one I felt him lean down so I could hop of.

Finally I was on the ground, I squeezed my eyees, glaring at him as I crossed my arms together, placing one weight onto my other leg.

He started at me back, smiling with his lips, but not his eyes, his eyes hard dirk swirls, slightly scaring me.

"What?"

"You know," he said sternly.

"I know?" I asked with a tint of confusion in my voice.

"You know about the room,"

I shrugged, "yeah i suppose i do,"

He furrowed his eyebrows and know started to mimicking me, his hands crossed, and standing straight up, "you can't tell anyone," he said.

I started to softly laugh, "and why can't I?"

"Just don't tell anyone," he said harshly, "especially not your fucking freinds,"

"What if I already did," my mouth slipped out the few words and I clasped my hand around my mouth.

His eyes widened in shock, his mouth fell agape as he started to slowly take heavy steps towards me, a feeling of fear crawled up beside me.

"I-"

"You what?" He said in a deep tone, my body was now pressed up against the wall, and his arm were on the wall beside me.

"I-I already told them," i said trying to act more confident.

"You-you told them?" He said in fear,

"Yeah," I shrugged.

His breath depend like his eyes before his eyes stuck he'll back st me,

"Why, wasn't I allowed to anyone, all I said was it was probably yours Grayson Mathew's and Kyle's smoke room to, To venus, Crystal and Adeline,

His eyes widened even wider when I said Adeline as i noticed his started to nervously bite down on his lips.

"But adeline was acting wierd," I shrugged, as he looked down, "dOeS she have anything to do with this,"

His gasped as he quickly let go of me, backing away from my body before he was good metre away from me, "oh my god," I gasped putting the pieces together, "she does doesn't she?"

"Meet me at the same room, after this lunch."

He said before walking away.

Well great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thx for reading 💕

**Author's Note:**

> No I refuse to put end notes deal with it


End file.
